Until Tomorrow
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: "I pulled her even closer, waiting for the ambulance to come. I knew I couldn't pay the bills, but I would figure it out somehow..."


**Hey, everyone. I'm new to writing in this fandom (I'm used to Total Drama fanfictions). Well, I've been OBSESSED with RENT for a while now, so I decided, "Why not?" Anyways, this Angel's death and funeral written in Collins POV, taking place in a mixture of the movie and the Broadway version. Collins is my favourite character at the moment, so I decided to write something about him. With that said, hopefully they're in character. Hahaha, please R&R. Those who review get to wear Mark's scarf! :D**

Until Tomorrow

I held the Cross-Dresser to my chest shakily. Her name was Angel and an angel she was. Her dark eyes, glistened with painful tears, her Hispanic skin was laced with swear. To fan my beauty, I removed her short, black wig. The room we lay in, on Avenue A, was made up of angst and melancholy. I, sitting on a metal table. Angel, deep in my arms. Even before her dreadful words, I knew the fate we'd encounter. Angel was dying and I'd have to accept it just as she had, about a year ago.

I kissed the Cross-Dresser's head, knowing it may be her last day on Earth. Her breathing changed, she breathed heavily against my arms. I pulled her even closer, waiting for the ambulance to come. I knew I couldn't pay the bills, but I would figure it out somehow. Mark had already called Maureen and Joanne to come over as fast as they could. I knew Roger and Mimi would be here sooner or later. Benny? Well, he's just a dick. He'd come when he needed to... probably to clean up the body. Face it; he didn't care about us anymore.

Silence took control of the room. God was bitter to allow my Angel to go through this pain. This silence was painful enough. I enjoyed every minute of this time with her, not knowing how I'd live with the Angel who did nothing but give. Her back got tense, causing her to slide down. Realizing that my clutch had loosened, I pulled her up again, changing my grip.

"Muffy," she spoke, groggily, finally breaking the silence. Somehow this made me feel better. "Tell her about Mimi," she continued, "I-I can't see Benny with Mimi. Sh- she deserves better- Roger," her voice trailed off, "No matter what, you need to stay together… with everyone."

I nodded as tears began to form in my eyes. I could hardly breathe. Out of all she could have brought up. Out of all that might be her last words, she chose Mimi and her problems. Angel was truly incredible. I looked down at her face once more. Make up, sweat driven, preciously ran down her lovely face in drops of paint. I ran my coat, one of the many things my lovely had given to me, across her face to wipe the residue off her face. I laced my fingers inside her thinning brown hair.

"Collins, honey," she whispered. She was not smiling, but I knew she was happily petrified. Angel was too strong to be completely scared; she knew what the outcome would be, she'd tell me many times before. I just didn't know if I was ready.

"Yes, Darling?" I managed out, biting my lip to fight back tears that were edging to climb out.

"I really love you. Open that restaurant in Santa Fe," she said in a voice that was weak, yet encouraging. Her breath stopped after that. Not long after her heart. AIDS was the Demon who took over Angel that cold night. Tears drained out of my eyes like a broken pipe. I could cry forever, not letting of the Cross-Dresser who helped me the most. I pulled the body to face me, hiccupping on the tears that had drained slowly down my throat. I placed my lips upon hers and laid a thousand more kisses on those soft peckers, longer each time.

I'd never love anyone as I loved Angel. She picked me up when I was on the street, she edged me on every chance she got, she gave me shelter, a life, something outside of the heroine and Bohemian lifestyle I lived. Seeing her lying there, in my quivering arms, her skin being soaked by my heart broken tears, reminded me that had she not been there, I wouldn't have survived that Christmas Eve as the Christmas Bells rang.

I felt a supportive hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up at my friend, Mark, the Jewish filmmaker. He breathed a sigh and hugged my neck. I turned my head back down and began crying again, deeper into Angel. Soon, we were joined by Joanne, Maureen, Roger, and Mimi. Surprisingly, Benny was there, too. All of my friends' endorsements made me realize what I had, however, it was empty without Angel.

~o~

It's Halloween; Angel's funeral day and her favourite holiday. I quietly hold back my tears that are filling my eyes, ready to burst like a water balloon. We, the Bohemians and Benny, are in the local church. I listen quietly to my friends' words, praising Angel.

"So much more original than any of us. You'd find an old table cloth on the street and make a dress, and then, the next year, sure enough, they'd be mass producing it at the GAP. You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. But it was us, baby, who were the lucky ones." Maureen concludes.

It is my turn. Uneasily, I stand up. I walk to the front of the church. I breathe in, looking at the many familiar faces in front of my friends and the people from Life Support. Mark nods at me, holding his camera assuring. I try to smile, but it is only replaced with sheer melancholy. "Live in my house. I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you," I sing as the organ begins playing. I can feel Angel's warm presence behind me. This somehow makes me feel less tense. I feel comfortable with the surrounding. I eye the cross on the wall ahead of me. Is there really someone protecting my Angel? "Open your door - I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you. I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it a new lease you were, my love, on life…" I continue singing, slowly, tasting each flavour the words brought off. Images of her smiling face flash through my mind. As I approach the bridge, Joanne joins in. "I've longed to discover something as true as this is… when you heart has expired. Oh, lover, I'll cover you…"

"Five hundred twenty five thousand seasons of love," the Bohemians finish for me as I sing for my heart's content. Oh, Angel, how I long to embrace her delicate body in my own.

It is over.

Reverend asks me, Tom Collins, how I will pay for the service. I've got no money. The closet I've had to anything was Angel, and now that's gone. Benny, Benjamin, steps forward and tells me he will pay. I am shocked, but thankful that my ex-friend and asshole of a landlord would pay. He admits to hating Evita and hugs me.

It really is over.

Roger is leaving for Santa Fe. Mimi is gone with Benny, Maureen and Joanne won't speak to each other, and Angel is gone. They're fighting. Fighting on Angel's day. Their words are lighting the fire of Hell in front of my very eyes. I asked them kindly not to do this to me. Of course my friends would never listen. I guess I'll have to wait this trauma alone. This is stressful. I still can't believe this is happening. Our family is breaking up.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. ^^ Please R&R.**


End file.
